La chica nueva
by fate.izumi
Summary: Fate, Arisa, Suzuka y Hayate son amigas desde los 9 años, luego ya a los 15 una chica nueva se integra al grupo, haciendo cambiar la forma de pensar a Fate . Nanofate
1. Chapter 1

**_La chica Nueva_**

**Capitulo I**

"Buenos días Fate-chan"

"¿Eh? ¡Ah! Buenos días Suzuka" Respondí al ver la sonrisa de mi amiga

"Ara, ara, Fate-chan de nuevo se sumergió en sus pensamientos" Entró a la conversación otra de mis amigas

"¡Arisa! Mou, deja de molestarme"

"Vaya, vaya, por lo que veo tienes energías Fate-chan" Dijo otra de mis amigas

"Hayate, lárgate y haz algo de vida social" Respondí conociendo muy bien a Hayate

"¡Hey! No seas tan amargada – Me abrazo Hayate – Vive la vida loca"

"¡¡Dejame en paz!!" Exclame separándome de ella

"Jajaja – Reía Suzuka – Bueno, bueno, ejem, tengo que contarles algo"

"Wo-wo ¡Cuenta!" Exclamó Hayate

"Ahí van las chismosas" Dijo Arisa rodando los ojos

"Nee Arisa, ¿Hiciste la tarea de Aritmética?" Pregunte sin prestarle atención a Hayate y a Suzuka quienes cuchicheaban entre si

"Sí ¿Por qué?" Me pregunto curiosa

"Por que el ejercicio nueve no me sale, quizá fue por que no lo apunte bien "

"Fate-chan, tu siempre te hundes en tus pensamientos y te distraes muy fácil por eso no lo copiaste bien, bueno si lo tengo, toma" Dijo Arisa sacando de su maleta sus apuntes

"Oh-My-God ¡Debes estar bromeando!" Exclamo Hayate haciendo que todo el mundo volteara a mirarla

"Sí, no te miento, hoy viene una nueva" Respondió Suzuka

"¿Una nueva?" Preguntó Arisa interesada

"Si, hoy una chica nueva se incorpora a nuestro salón" Respondió Suzuka muy alegre

"¿Y eso como lo sabes?" Pregunte sin interés mientras seguía apuntando

"¡Ya lo dije! – Bueno ni Arisa ni yo les prestamos atención – Subí a la oficina del director y ahí estaba ella, me la presentaron y me dijeron que estaría en el aula"

"¡Vaya! Suzuka-chan conociendo a los nuevos antes que los demás alumnos" Dijo con sorna Arisa

"¡Hey! Soy la delegada del aula, por eso que los conozco antes" Respondió haciendo un puchero Suzuka

"Sí, pero luego andas chismoseando con Hayate" Dije terminando los apuntes

"¡No chismosea! – Exclamo Hayate – Ella solo comenta"

"Gracias Arisa – Le dije devolviéndole sus apuntes a Arisa a lo que ella solo asintió – Si como no, solo comentan ¡Vamos! Las conozco desde tercero de primaria, desde ahí chismoseaban"

"Cierto, solo se juntaban para chismosear" Dijo Arisa apoyándome

"Pero…" Las palabras de Hayate fueron silenciadas por el timbre de la campana, todas volvimos a nuestros asientos y Suzuka estaba acomodando el nuevo asiento para la alumna nueva

"Buenos días muchachos" Dijo el profesor entrando

"Buenos días" Respondimos como de costumbre

"Bien, chicos, hoy se incorpora una nueva alumna a nuestro equipo, trátenla con cariño, ya que es nueva, les pido su colaboración con ella – El profesor nos miro en especial a Arisa y a mi, el sabia que tendíamos a ser pesadas cuando nos lo proponíamos - Pasa por favor, Takamachi-san" Ni bien termino su frase el profesor, entro la nueva alumna, tenia cabellos rojizos, los cuales los tenia recogidos en una cola que colgaba al lado derecho, también tenia ojos azules y no era ni muy alta ni muy baja, entro he hizo una reverencia.

"Mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi, un gusto en conocerlos a todos" Sonrió haciendo que se me erizara la piel, pues no se, su sonrisa era simplemente…linda ¡No! Sacudí mi cabeza al darme cuenta de las cosas que estaba pensando, entonces Arisa me miro con malicia y me murmuro

"Suzuka-chan quiere que seamos buenas con ella, ¿Qué dices?"

"No te pases, no somos malas, el hecho que TU seas pesada con los demás no quiere decir que pertenezca a tu grupo"

"Waaaaa ¡Traidora!" Exclamo Arisa parándose de su asiento logrando que todo el aula pusiera sus ojos en ella, por otra parte Hayate estaba estallando de risa en el piso, Suzuka soportaba su risa lo mejor que podía yo solo reía ligeramente

"¿Tiene algo que contar a toda la clase señorita Bannings?" Dijo el profesor seriamente

"¿Eh? Emm, no, no jejeje, esto, yo, emm, mejor me siento" Dijo nerviosamente Arisa mientras se sentaba nuevamente

"Bien hecho Arisa, serás la burla del aula durante todo el año" Le murmure a mi amiga

"Callate Fate-chan – Me respondió gruñendo – A menos que no quieras que te de unas pataditas" yo solo reía ante la respuesta de mi amiga

"Señorita Takamachi, por favor tome asiento al lado de la señorita Tsukimura" Le dijo el profesor señalándole el asiento que estaba al lado del de Suzuka

"Aquí por favor" Dijo amablemente Suzuka

"Gracias" Le respondió mientras se sentaba al lado de nuestra amiga

En ese momento vi como Hayate cortaba desesperadamente un papel '_Tiene prisa por chismosear'_ pensé al ver lo rápido que escribía en aquel papel, el cual fue pasado a Suzuka, luego ella lo escribió, lo recibió Arisa y de ella paso a mi

**

* * *

**

**Nota de papel**

_**Hayate**_

Suzuka-chan, pregúntale si quiere almorzar con nosotras en el receso

_**Suzuka**_

Espérate, estamos en clase, además tenemos que preguntarles a Arisa-chan y a Fate-chan qué opinan

_**Arisa**_

A mi me da igual

_**Fate**_

Pues, creo que estaría bien, ella no conoce a nadie, y bueno si empieza con un grupo grande como nosotras , estaría bien, o al menos eso creo

* * *

Pase de nuevo el papel el cual llego a manos de Hayate, quien lo leyó volteo a mirarme y dijo algo que pude leer con mi mirada _'Te adoro Fate-chan'_ vaya, al parecer esa era la respuesta que esperaba, escribió rápido y se lo paso a Suzuka quien solo sonrió y asintió, luego las clases pasaron rápido, y yo como siempre me sumergía en mis pensamientos o me ponía a dibujar pero si algo era cierto, era que jamás prestaba atención en clases, pero mis calificaciones decían lo contrario, por lo cual Arisa siempre terminaba molestándose conmigo, sonreí al recordar como Arisa me persiguió un día por toda la escuela con un bate en mano gritando _'¿¡Como lo haces!? ¿¡Como apruebas!? '_ era algo difícil de responder, pues ni yo lo sabia.

"¡¡Esa sonrisa!! Quien se ríe solo de sus maldades se acuerda" Me dijo Arisa apuntándome con un dedo

"Para ser sincera me acordaba de **tus** maldades" Le respondí mirando el reloj, pues si, acaba de empezar el receso

"¡Tsk! – Respondió ella molesta – Bueno, Suzuka-chan ahora esta hablando con la nueva, vamos a acercarnos ¿Te parece?"

"Vale" Le respondí parándome del asiento, luego vimos como Hayate corrió como un rayo para llegar al asiento de Suzuka, Arisa y yo nos quedamos estupefactas, luego uno de nuestros compañeros de clase le pregunto algo a Arisa a lo que ella le respondía, yo solo me puse a escuchar lo que conversaban nuestras amigas, vaya me sentía como Hayate en ese momento

"¿Entonces que dices? ¿Te gustaría?" Preguntó Hayate con mucho, no miento, demasiado interés

"¡Uhm! – Asintio la nueva – Es un gusto poder comer con ustedes"

"¡No! No seas tan formal" Seguía Hayate

"¿Eh?, bu-bueno" Decía la nueva

"Hayate-chan, deja que ella actué como quiera" Respondió Suzuka

"Ya, ya" Dijo Hayate sentándose en el pupitre de Suzuka

"Lo siento, soy un poco tímida cuando no conozco a nadie"

Arisa me dio unos golpecitos con su codo haciendo una mueca esa mueca significaba 'Remedar' le sonreí y nos pusimos a espaldas de ellas

"Soy un poco tímida cuando no conozco a nadie" Remedamos ella y yo estallando en risas

"Arisa, no hagas que vuelva a hacer eso jajaja"

"Pero bien que lo haces Fate-chan, jajaja"

"¡¡Hey!! ¡¡¡Vengan!!!" Exclamo Hayate con esa sonrisa que nos da miedo, Arisa y yo tragamos saliva y nos acercamos

"Bien, ellas son nuestras malvadas amigas, ella es Arisa-chan" Señalo Hayate

"Un gusto Takamachi" Dijo Arisa sonriendo

"Y ella es la distraída Fate-chan"

"Fate Testarossa Hallaoun, a su servicio" Le dije haciendo una reverencia

"Jajajaja, maldita seas Fate-chan ¡¡Jajajaja!!" Reía Hayate

"¡¡Deja de reírte idiota!!" Exclame molesta

"Uhm, solo Nanoha por favor, todos me llaman así" Respondió la nueva, de alguna manera sonreí tontamente

"Nanoha-chan ¿Eh?" Dijo Suzuka

"¡Bien! Ahora vayamos a…" Las palabras de Hayate nuevamente fueron silenciadas pero esta vez por un muchacho

"¡Vaya, vaya! Pero si es la chica nueva" Dijo un muchacho de cabello verde

"¡Verossa lárgate a tu aula!" Exclamo molesta Arisa

"No te molestes Arisa-san, no he venido a molestar, solo a ver a la chica nueva de la que tanto hablan"

"Pues, mejor te vas dando la vuelta Verossa" Respondí con mi tenedor en mano símbolo de advertencia

"¡Fate-chan! No te pongas así" Exclamo él

"¡¡Que dejes de llamarme por mi nombre!!" Exclame molesta

"¡Oh vamos, soy el mejor amigo de tu hermano!"

"Eso no me interesa, mejor ándate con el" Le respondí sin mirarlo

"Fate, Fate – Suspiro - Esta bien me voy, antes de salir lleno de sangre por culpa de las cuatro fantásticas, Arisa tu eras la mole ¿No?"

"¡Ahora vas a ver quien es Arisa Bannings!" Respondió Arisa tirándose encima de Verossa

"¡¡Correccion!! – Exclamó Hayate, haciendo que Arisa y Verossa dejaran de pelear – Ya no somos cuatro – Arisa abrazó a la nueva – Ahora con Nanoha-chan somos cinco, así que – Suzuka saco su linterna, en momentos como esos en los que Hayate iba a dar un anuncio parada encima de un pupitre, pues, Suzuka la alumbraba con una linterna - ¡Somos ahora las Sailor moon!" Exclamó Hayate

"···" Fue la respuesta que Arisa y yo le dimos con una gran gota en nuestra cabeza

"Vaya, así que ahora ella es de su grupo ¿No? – Hayate asintió sonriente – Chicas – Se acerco a Arisa y a mi – No dejen que Hayate la vuelva una pervertida mas"

"Te damos nuestra palabra Verossa" Dijo Arisa muy seriamente, yo solo tenia un tic en mi ojo derecho

"Bien dicho" Respondió Verossa

"¡ROSSA! – Exclamo Hayate - ¿¡QUE HAZ DICHO!?"

"'¡Veeee tiempo que no me decían así! ¡Oh mira la hora! Adiós" De una sola Verossa salió corriendo despavorido

"Es un fregado" Dijo Hayate sentándose nuevamente

"Tenemos una misión Fate-chan" Me dijo Arisa muy seriamente a lo que yo solo asentí

"El joven Verossa siempre con sus ocurrencias, jejeje" Rio Suzuka

Arisa, Hayate y yo la miramos con cara de _'Callate'_

"Pues – Hablo por fin la nueva cambio nuestros rostros de molestia a sorpresa – A mi me parece que tienen una relación muy bonita" Yo sonreí ante sus palabras, Arisa solo suspiro Suzuka seguía con su sonrisota y Hayate se le acerco a la nueva

"Bien, Nanoha-chan, tenemos que bautizarte"

"¿Cómo la bautizaras mapache? ¿Con agua bendita? O ¿Con agua de inodoro?" Dijo un muchacho entrando

"¡¡Escucha Hurón!! O te vas o te vas" Dijo Hayate molesta

"Solo una persona con falta de educación como tu diría tremenda estupidez" Dije mirándolo directamente

"Fate, me disculpo si te ofendí, pero"

"No me importa lo que tu me digas, a fin de cuentas, no eres más que un metiche Casanova"

"···"

"Bien, ya escuchaste, adiós, au revoir, good bye, sayonara" Decía Hayate sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo

"No le digas 'Matta nee' no queremos volverlo a ver" Le dijo Arisa a Hayate

"Ains, no se que hice para caerles tan mal" Dijo algo ofendido el hurón

"Te parece bien, emm, meterte con una chica y con otra, emm o ya se, ¡Engañar a Arisa mientras estabas con otra!" Exclame molesta acercándome más a él

"¡Mira Testarossa!" Exclamo molesto

"No peleen por favor" Se interpuso entre nosotros ella…

"Nanoha…"

"¿La nueva? – La miro de pies a cabeza el hurón – Vaya que eres bonita…"

"¡¡Ni lo pienses idiota!!" Exclamo Hayate empujando a Scrya a la puerta

"Gracias, Nanoha" Le dije algo sorprendida al ver su acto

"Uhm – Me negó con la cabeza – No me gusta ver peleas, y menos aun si es con personas que conozco"

"Nanoha… Yo…" Me había quedado en cero, sus palabras de verdad que me sorprendieron

"¡Bien hecho Nanoha-chan!" Entro Hayate abrazando a Nanoha la cual solo reia alegremente, me gustaba ver su sonrisa, era muy impresionante, era muy… Cálida, ella había logrado captar mi atención desde el principio, ella había logrado sacarme una sonrisa, ella… Había detenido mi furia…

**Notas del autor**

Estaba sentada frente a mi compu xDD si ya la arreglaron pero borraron todo ¬¬ uwaaa me quede sin nada!! Bueno felizmente guarde una que otra cosa en unos CD's pero no todo T.T ya bueno ejem, seguía xD, estaba sentada frente a mi compu y de repente se me prendió el foquito y empecé a escribir xD ya veremos como sigue esta historia xD Bueno espero les haya gustado y si, ya me siento un poco mejor ^^ agradezco los reviwes en los otros fics xD Mis saluditos a Yami-chan y a Fatu-chan ^^ bueno, ahora me voy a dormir, aun sigo enferma xDD se cuidan matta nee!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

"Bien, la verdad no hay bautizo, era broma" Dijo Hayate mientras abrazaba a Nanoha

"Si, tu costumbre" Respondí entre dientes

"¿Dijiste algo Fate-chan?"

"¿Eh? Pues – Me paré – Deberíamos ir a la cafetería por algo Hayate"

"¡Apoyo su idea!" Exclamó Arisa

Bajamos todas a la cafetería y nos sentamos en una mesa, luego Arisa y yo fuimos a ver que tenían ahí

"Fate-chan, ¿Te alcanza el dinero para una hamburguesa triple?"

"Déjame ver… - Metí la mano en mi bolsillo, mire a Arisa sorprendida al no sentir anda dentro de mi bolsillo, luego recordé que mi dinero lo tenía mi hermano – Demonios"

"¿Chrono?"

"Ajá"

"Anda, yo sigo en la fila"

"Ok, ok"

Salí de allí y corrí, subí las escaleras hasta llegar al aula de mi hermano esperando no encontrarme con el tal Yuuno, y para mi suerte, Dios escuchó mis deseos, ahí sólo estaban mi hermano y Verossa

"Fate-chan, te haz hecho una carrera desde la cafetería hasta aquí ¿Olvidaste algo hermanita?"

"Chrono no bromees, mi dinero por favor"

"Te vimos salir de allí – Dijo Verossa – Deberías estar en el club de atletismo ¿Sabes?"

"Nadie pidió tu opinión – Le dije, y volví a ver a mi hermano – Mi dinero"

"Vale, toma" Chrono lo sacó de su bolsillo y cuando yo iba a tomarlo Verossa habló

"Fate-chan, tus amigas no saben cuidar ¿Verdad?"

"A que te refieres"

"Pues, un tal hurón está hablando con la chica nueva"

"¿¡Qué!?"

Me acerqué a la ventana en donde estaba Verossa y me asomé, Hayate estaba peleando con su prima Vita, Suzuka trataba de páralas, sin embargo Arisa seguía en la fila – "Eres un buen observador, bastardo" – Dije pensando en que Yuuno estaba esperando una oportunidad como ésa, salí del aula, luego recordé que mi hermano aún tenía mi dinero, volví a entrar y lo tome – "Gracias"

"No soy bastardo ¿Sabes?"

"No hablaba de ti Rossa"

Salí de nuevo y corrí lo más rápido que podía, al darme cuenta ya estaba frente a la pareja, pero no pude parar a tiempo y choque contra el hurón, lastimándome así mi brazo izquierdo, todos los estudiantes que estaban ahí voltearon a ver el cuadro: Una Nanoha sorprendida que no volvía en sí, un Yuuno sobándose la cabeza tirado en el piso y a mí, tratando de pararme

"¡Fate-chan!" Escuché la voz de Hayate, levante la mirada y efectivamente era ella, y detrás venían Arisa y Suzuka asustadas

"No saben vigilar" Dije sonriendo

"Idiota – Me ayudó a pararme - ¿Estás bien?"

"Si Hayate, gracias"

Termine de pararme y Arisa ayudó a Hayate a sostenerme

"Eres una imbécil Testarossa"

"Nadie ha pedido tu opinión Scrya" Dijo Suzuka

"Tu calla nena de mami"

Suzuka oprimió sus labios y contuvo sus lágrimas

"No te metas con mis amigas" Dijo Arisa soltándome

"Tu cállate – Se dirigió a mi – Testarossa, serás expulsada"

"¿Algún problema con mi hermana, Scrya?"

Todos los presentes voltearon y abrieron paso a mi hermano, quien venía con Verossa, ambos tenían la expresión más seria que puede haber en el mundo

"Hallaoun…"

"Pregunté algo, responde idiota"

"No, no hay ningún problema con tu hermana, Hallaoun"

Yuuno se paró y se fue lentamente, miró a Nanoha y ella bajó la mirada – "¿Seguro que no hay problema?" – Dijo mi hermano, Yuuno no pensó dos veces y se fue a paso ligero, si por algo eran conocidos mi hermano y Verossa, era por su seriedad, además también inspiraban temor entre los demás estudiantes, a pesar de ser buenos alumnos – "No hay nada que ver, sigan con lo que estaban haciendo" – Dijo Verossa alejando a los estudiantes que estaban ahí

"Tonta, vi tu caída desde mi aula" Dijo mi hermano sosteniéndome

"Me lo imagine, tardaste mucho estúpido"

"Si, yo también te quiero hermana"

"Chrono-kun, llevemos a Fate-chan a la enfermería"

"No Hayate"

"Pero, Fate-chan"

"No, si la enfermera me ve tendrá que avisar al director, y eso será peor"

"No te preocupes Fate-chan, Shamal comprenderá y no le dirá nada al director" Dijo Hayate

"Entonces creo que deberíamos ir Fate" Dijo mi hermano mirándome

"Esta bien, Chrono" Respondí

"Si el director te ve en esas condiciones, no nos dará de cenar hoy" Dijo mi hermano mofándose

"Vaya ¿Lindy-san sería capaz de hacer eso?" Preguntó Hayate interesada

"Nah, sería otro tipo de castigo, y créeme que no queremos saber de que tipo sería" Dijo mi hermano

Fuimos caminando hasta llegar a la enfermería, Arisa y Suzuka se quedaron atrás para avisarnos si alguien más nos veía

"Buenos días Shamal" Dijo Hayate alegremente

"Buenos días Hayate-cha" Respondió

"Shamal, por favor, atiende a Fate-chan, pero no hagas informe ¿Siii?"

"Eres muy directa Hayate-chan"

"Por favor, y yo haré la cena de hoy"

"¿Y…?"

"Está bien, la de hoy, la de mañana, la de pasado mañana, y toda la semana ¿Ok?"

"Me parece justo" Dijo Shamal haciéndome pasar

"Para ser hijos de la directora se meten en muchos problemas ¿Eh?" Nos dijo Shamal a Chrono y a mí, ambos solo sonreímos

"Y tu, para ser mi tía eres muy complaciente ¿No crees?" Dijo Hayate poniéndose al lado de ella

"Si, pero al menos no tendré que cocinar en toda la semana ¡Wipa!"

"Signum estallará de felicidad" Dijo Hayate en mofa

"Hayate-chan…"

"¿Eh? No dije nada"

"Un momento"

"¡Hablo la muda!" Exclamé al escuchar la voz de Nanoha después de un largo tiempo

Ella bajó la cabeza y todos estuvimos en silencio, Shamal se paró frente a ella y la hizo hablar nuevamente

"¿Si?"

"Pues, es que aquí todos son familiares"

"¿A que te refieres?" Dijo Hayate

"Fate-chan, tiene a su hermano aquí, tu a tu tía ¿Y yo?"

"Bueno, en realidad, la directora es la madre de Chrono-kun y Fate-chan, y pues, Shamal es mi tía, Signum también, la profesora de Kendo, y Vita es mi prima, la niña con la que me viste peleando antes que desaparecieras"

"Oh…"

"Por cierto – Empezó Hayate - ¿Por qué estabas hablando con el hurón?"

Todos la miramos fijamente

"Yo iba al baño, y el se puso en mi frente, y no dejaba de hablarme, por más que le pedía permiso no me lo daba"

"¿De qué te hablaba?" Preguntó Chrono

"De una fiesta de promoción o algo así"

"Ese bastardo ya está buscando pareja para el baile de promoción" Dijo Chrono entre dientes

"¡Pero faltan meses para eso!" Exclamó Hayate

"¡Hey! – Exclamé - ¿Les importa? Me duele el brazo, y ya va a terminar el receso, no ayudan ¿Saben?"

Todos bajaron la cabeza y Shamal siguió examinando mi brazo

"Fate-chan, tendrás que venir a diario para hacerte un chequeo"

"¿Es grave?" Preguntó Chrono

"No, nada grave, sólo es para bajarle la hinchazón"

"Ah, está bien" Respondió mi hermano

"Muchas gracias Shamal" Le dije dándole mi mano

"No hay de qué Fate-chan" Me dijo respondiendo al gesto

En ése momento toco el timbre, y salimos corriendo de ahí, Hayate me prestó su suéter para que nadie viera mi moretón, me lo puse y me despedí de mi hermano, sin embargo luego me di cuenta que corría sola al aula, voltee y vi a Hayate llamándole la atención a Nanoha…

**Notas del Autor:**

Aquí esta ^^, ya ven como no me olvide de este fic xD Bueno no tengo mucho que decir asi que… Cuidense, adiós ^^

Pd: Fatu-chan, Yami-chan, paciencia, ya se viene su fic xD

Rpta a chets: Zi vi Shoujo Sect xD


	3. Chapter 3

"Por favor Nanoha-chan, no te vuelvas a alejar de nosotras, ten más cuidado por favor niña."

Nanoha bajó la cabeza.

"Lo lamento Hayate-chan."

Hayate suspiró cansada.

"Ven – Extendió su mano – Es hora de ir a clases." Sonrió

Me dio mucho gusto ver que Nanoha se estaba integrando más.

"¿Qué esperas tortuga?" – Dijo Hayate corriendo hacia el aula, detrás de ella iba Nanoha.

"¡A mi nadie me dice tortuga!" – Exclamé con una sonrisa.

_**La chica nueva**_

**Capitulo Tres**

**

* * *

  
**

El dolor en mi brazo no era un obstáculo para prestara tención a mis clases. Nanoha y Hayate se la pasaban jugando 'triki'* mientras Arisa dibujaba en su cuaderno y Susuka escribía todo lo que el profesor dictaba.

Miré a la ventana.

Lo que pasó hoy fue algo poco común, sabia que Scrya era jodido, pero no tanto.

Si había algo que me sacaba de mis casillas era éste tipo de situaciones, Scrya tenía problemas con mi grupo por que Chrono y Verossa lo hacían pasar malos ratos, pero eso no hubiera pasado si Scrya no hubiera coqueteado con Arisa, luego con Susuka y al final con Hayate, nos dimos cuenta de que era una basura y al contarle a mi hermano y a su amigo Verossa ellos decidieron joderlo.

"¡TESTAROSSA!"

"¡PRESENTE!" – Exclamé.

Las risas empezaron a escucharse –En especial las de Hayate y Arisa-.

Levanté mi cabeza asustada, y vi al profesor parado frente a mí, pasé saliva algo nerviosa y bajé mi cabeza avergonzada.

"Página treinta y cuatro" – Dijo mirando mi libro.

* * *

_"La sedimentación es la acumulación por deposición de todos aquellos materiales alterados y transportados previamente. Siempre tiene lugar cuando disminuye la energía de los agentes de transporte. Por ejemplo cuando el río llega al mar. Los sitios donde se acumulan los sedimentos se llaman medios sedimentarios y de su estudio se desprende que podemos conocer los medios de transporte y erosión que han sufrido los materiales, también de dónde proceden y qué medio había cuando se depositaron esos materiales._

_Al análisis se le llama análisis estratigráfico y al registro, registro estratigráfico._

_Un medio sedimentario es una región de la superficie de la Tierra caracterizada por unos procesos físicos, químicos y biológicos distintos de los de las áreas adyacentes. Cada medio tiene una identidad diferente. En ellos actúan la erosión, el transporte y la sedimentación pudiendo predominar alguno en determinados medios: en el medio marino predomina la sedimentación, en las laderas el transporte..._

_Un ejemplo de medio es un delta, cuando hay precipitaciones, el agua arrastra agua y se deposita en el delta con lo que hay un predominio de la sedimentación, cuando llega la primavera, es el período de estiaje y el caudal es mínimo, en los deltas no hay estabilidad. Por tormentas etc. el oleaje produce erosión._

_Aunque la superficie de la Tierra es muy variada, observamos que el número de medio sedimentarios es muy reducido. Al ser reducidos permiten la definición de sus características e identificar claramente uno de otro."_

_

* * *

  
_

"¡Yagami!" – Exclamó.

Hayate se levantó y empezó a leer en voz alta. Me senté en mi asiento y suspiré. Di una mirada fugaz a Nanoha, al mirarla vi sus ojos azules mirándome.

Una vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron ella giró nerviosa yo no pude evitar sonreír, a pesar que no sabía por que…

* * *

_"Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de reina _  
_me puse tacones, me pinté y era bella _  
_y caminé hacia la puerta, te escuché gritarme _  
_pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme _  
_y miré la noche y ya no era oscura, era de lentejuelas"_

"Hayate cállate que necesito mis tímpanos." – Dijo Arisa tapándose los oídos.

"¿A dónde vas Nanoha?" – Preguntó Susuka.

"Tengo que pasar el parque central para llegar a casa." – Respondió sonriendo.

"¡Entonces puedes ir con Fate-chan!" – Exclamó Hayate saltando.

"¡Claro!" – Exclamaron Susuka y Arisa en unísono.

Pasé saliva.

Nanoha me miró y se sonrojó.

Eso me sorprendió.

"Por supuesto – Dijo Nanoha – Fate-chan… - Me miró - ¿Vamos juntas?"

Parpadeé unos segundos.

La miré atentamente y sonreí.

"Claro."

Nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse, ambas sonreíamos mientras observábamos a la otra…

"¿Eres virgen Nanoha-chan?"

_¡Tenía que abrir la boca Hayate Yagami!_

Arisa estalló en risas, Susuka se espantó, Hayate esperaba la respuesta, yo quería matar a Hayate y Nanoha estaba en shock.

"Es sólo una pregunta simple y fácil de responder."

"¡Ya cállate Hayate!" – Exclamé tirándole uno de mis libros en la cara.

"¡¡JAJAJA QUE BUENA!!" – Arisa lloraba de risa tirada en el piso.

Susuka trataba de levantar a Hayate quien estaba un poco desorientada.

"¡El oso bimbo es el oso más sexy que he visto después de Ronald Mc Donald's!"

"¡Fate-chan! – Exclamó Susuka - ¡Creo que mataste su última neurona!"

"¡¡¡¡JAJAJA NO LO CREO JAJAJAJA!!!!" – Arisa ya no podía más.

"Mala hierba nunca muere Susuka." – Le dije mientras recogía mi libro.

"¿Crees que está bien dejar a Hayate así?" – Preguntó Nanoha un poco asustada.

"Tranquila, - Respondí – Es Hayate, tiene la cabeza más dura que una piedra"

"Uhmm… - La miró preocupada – Está bien." – Sonrió.

"¡Adiós chicas!" – Dijimos en unísono, ellas sólo hicieron un ademán de despedida – Excepto Hayate, ella aún no entraba en sí-.

"Así que eres la hija de la directora." – Dijo Nanoha.

"Ahh, pues sí, Lindy Harlaown me adoptó cuando tenía nueve años, mis padres y mi hermana murieron en un accidente automovilístico, Hayate, Susuka, Arisa y yo hemos estudiado juntas desde esa edad."

"¡Vaya…! – Parecía que iba a decir algo importante, sacudió su cabeza y dijo - Espero no interrumpir ése lazo de amistad"

"¡Para nada! – Exclamé – Es muy bueno tenerte en el grupo Nanoha"

"¡Gracias!" – Respondió sonriente.

No sabía por qué pero me gustaba estar a su lado, quería abrazarla sin embargo eso no era posible…

"Err… Hasta aquí yo llego Fate-chan."

Desperté.

"¡Oh claro!" – Exclamé.

"Gracias por acompañarme."

"¡Ni que lo digas! Me gusto caminar contigo – Me sonrió – Cuídate mucho ¿Si?"

"¡Uhm!" – Asintió y partió en dirección contraria.

Mi celular sonó.

Contesté.

"¿Diga?"

"¡Eso me dolió!"

Sonreí.

"¿Recién reaccionas Hayate?"

"¡No te daré chocolates!"

"Igual sabes que no me gustan."

Colgué sin despedirme y tomé un taxi.

Al llegar casa me deje caer en mi cama, mi madre y mi hermano salen más tarde, y como siempre me quedaba yo sola en casa.

Prendí mi computadora y empecé a hacer mis tareas mientras almorzaba hamburguesa con papas fritas.

* * *

El despertador de las seis de la mañana sonó.

Me levanté con fastidio para tomar mi baño.

Mi hermano y yo nos encontramos en el desayuno.

"¿Scrya te dio problemas?"

"Nah – Respondió mientras untaba su pan con mantequilla – no creo que las vuelva a molestar"

"¡Es un miedoso!"

"¡Claro que lo es!" – Exclamó con la boca llena.

"¡Cuídense muchachos los veo en la escuela!" – Exclamó nuestra madre en la puerta.

"¡Adiós mamá!" - Le dijimos.

Terminé mi jugo de naranja y subí a mi cuarto a buscar mis llaves.

Mi hermano tomó su chaqueta y salió.

"¡Nos vemos allá hermana!"

"¡Vale!" – Exclamé.

Cepillé mis dientes y tomé mi mochila.

Cerré la puerta con llave y salí.

Al llegar a la escuela vi a Hayate mirando a unas palomas como estúpida nuevamente.

"¿Ya te dijeron el futuro?" – Pregunté con sorna.

"No, pero creo que son alienígenas." – Respondió seriamente.

"¡Qué onda!" – Exclamó Arisa entrando con Susuka.

"Buenos días chicas" – Dijo Susuka.

"Fate-chan ¿Hiciste tu tarea?"

"No te prestaré mi tarea Hayate."

"¡Demonios!" – Exclamó Yagami.

"¡Buenos días chicas!" – Exclamó Nanoha entrando.

"¡Buenos días!" – Respondimos todas.

"Por cierto… ¿Qué almorzaste ayer Fate-chan?" – Preguntó con sorna Arisa.

"¡Hamburguesa con papas fritas!" – Respondí alegre.

Nanoha abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

"No es por ser la monja pero – Dijo Nanoha – Creo que deberías comer más sano."

Susuka asintió con los ojos brillando. Ella me decía lo mismo pero desistió.

Hayate asintió riendo.

Arisa sonrió.

Yo me sorprendí.

"Fate-chan ¿Porqué no almuerzas algo más sano?" – Preguntó curiosa.

"Por que mi madre no esta a la hora del almuerzo y no quiero cocinar, así que compro comida chatarra."

Nanoha pensó.

"¡Vale! – Exclamó alegre - ¡De ahora en adelante yo cocinaré!"

Abrí los ojos de sorpresa.

"¡Nanoha-chan va a cocinar! - Exclamó Hayate - ¡Entonces vamos todas allá!"

"¡Sí!" – Apoyó Arisa.

"¡Pero incomodaremos a Fate-chan!"

"No hay nadie en mi casa Susuka, además, ustedes no me incomodan – Miré a Hayate – Excepto Hayate"

"¡Entonces está decidido!" – Exclamó Nanoha.

Hayate, Arisa y Susuka la miraron sonriente.

"¡Desde hoy cocinaré en casa de Fate-chan!"

"¡Genial!" – Exclamó Hayate.

"¡Con ese obento que trae Nanoha tenemos una idea de su cocina!"

Susuka sólo sonreía.

Yo me limité a suspirar.

Estaba alegre en parte sorprendida, pero ya estaba decidido, Nanoha cocinaría de ahora en adelante.

* * *

*Triki: Un juego, se juega usando "x" y "o" ¡Oh vamos! ¡¿Quién no lo ha jugado en clases?! xD

* * *

**Notas del autor**

¡Hace milenios no actualizaba este fic! Pero he vuelto, y también actualizaré otro por allí.

Eso es todo xD

¡¡Gracias por leer!!


	4. Chapter 4

"¡Hayate, ya te dije las palomas no son alienígenas!" – Exclamó Arisa exasperada.

"¡Pero solo tienen sexo palominezco y comen cosas en el piso!" – Defendió Hayate.

"¡Se llama **MAIZ**!" – Exclamé.

"En sí, también puede ser alpiste." – Agregó Nanoha.

"¿Qué carajo es eso?" – Preguntó Arisa.

"Comida de alíen." – Susurró Hayate.

"Comida de paloma…" – Dijo Susuka

"¡Llegamos! – Exclamé parando frente a mi casa – Chicas, ésta es mi casa."

"¡Yay!"

* * *

**La chica nueva**

**Capitulo IV**

* * *

"¿Creen que las palomas coman cerebros?" – Preguntó Hayate mientras cortaba las zanahorias.

"No, - Respondí – Pero espero que se coman el tuyo." – Dije detrás de ella.

"¿Por qué no quieren que las ayudemos?" – Preguntó Arisa.

"Por que Fate-chan y tu son un par de torpes." – Respondió Susuka llenando una olla.

"¡No somos torpes!" – Exclamamos en unísono.

"Mejor vayan a no sé a jugar en internet o ver televisión ¿Sí?" – Dijo Nanoha de una manera muy maternal.

Nosotras asentimos y salimos de allí.

Y así pasaron los días. Hasta que Arisa, Hayate y Susuka tuvieron que quedarse en la escuela por el club de teatro. Entonces Nanoha y yo fuimos a mi casa.

"¿No te molesta no?"

"Molestarme ¿Qué?" – Le pregunté.

"Que cocine todos los días" – Bajó la cabeza.

"Nanoha… - Acaricié sus cabellos – No me incomodas en lo absoluto."

Noté un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Me alegro…" – Respondió entrando a mi casa.

Deje nuestras mochilas en el suelo y la acompañé en la cocina.

"Nanoha, - La llamé - ¿Subimos a mi cuarto luego?"

Nanoha asintió sonriendo mientras servía los platos.

La ayudé a subir los platos, cubiertos y vasos hacia mi cuarto.

Prendimos la tele y empezamos a ver películas cómicas como "Scary Movie" o series como "Friends" o "Two and a half men"

Eran dos semanas con el mismo trance. Las chicas estaban ocupadas con el último festival en el que el club de teatro se iba a presentar, así que no tenían tiempo para nosotras.

Era viernes, el último día de clases de la semana. Y Hayate, estaba más hiperactiva que nunca.

"Ne~ Fate-chan" – Me llamó Yagami.

"¿Qué quieres?" – Pregunté tomando soda.

"Nanoha y tú se la pasan mucho tiempo solitas ¿No?"

No pude evitar sonrojarme.

"¿A-A dónde quieres llegar con eso?" – Pregunté nerviosa.

"¡Oh vamos! – Se sentó – No me digas que el amor no ha florecido allí."

La quede mirando.

"¿El sentimiento?"

Seguía inmutable.

"¿Cariño?"

Ni un cambio.

"¿Amor?"

"Ya párale Hayate." – Dije molesta.

Hayate me analizó y sonrió.

"Toma, - Me dio un DVD sin caratula – véanlo hoy."

"¿Qué película es?" – Dijo Nanoha entrando a la conversación.

"Imagine me & you" – Leí en el disco.

"Exacto, - Sonrió Hayate – Véanla, yo al verla las recordé."

Nanoha y yo la miramos extrañadas.

_¿Qué demonios dijo?_

"¿Nosotras?" – Preguntó Nanoha abrazándome.

Era normal para los demás que Nanoha sea cariñosa, pero conmigo sentía que esas muestras no eran de amistad.

Pasé saliva y le sonreí.

"Sip, cuando la vean no se avergüencen ¿ok?" – Hayate se dio la vuelta.

Nanoha me sonrió y me abrazó más fuerte.

Yo le respondí.

"¡OH NO!" – Exclamó Arisa haciendo que todos giremos hacia la mesa del profesor.

Hayate estaba parada con el plumón en mano mientras afinaba la voz.

Susuka huyó horrorizada (Junto con más de la mitad del aula).

"No puede ser…" – Tuve un tick en el ojo derecho.

"¿No va a…?" – Preguntó Nanoha.

"Oh, sí lo hará." – Respondí separándome de ella para tomar su mano. (Obviamente para huir.)

"¡Nadie se va de esta aula!" – Exclamó Hayate mirando mi gesto de terror y mi acción de huída con Nanoha.

"¡No puedes detenernos!" – Exclamó un alumno.

Mala suerte para él, un zapato le cayó en la cara. Sí, el zapato de Hayate.

En eso giramos de nuevo hacia la puerta y ahí por obra y magia de Susuka (Que fue la última en huir) cerró la puerta con llave.

"Maldición…" – Susurró Arisa.

_**¡BONK!**_

El zapato sobrante de Yagami cayó en la frente de Arisa dejándola noqueada.

Y todos envidiábamos a Arisa en ese momento… No escucharía a Hayate.

Y empezó la tortura…

Apuesto que hasta Hitler hubiera revivido para suicidarse una vez más por culpa de la voz de Hayate Yagami.

_Yo soy loca con mi tigre_  
_Loca, Loca, Loca_

_Soy loca con mi tigre_  
_Loca, Loca, Loca_

_Soy loca con mi tigre_  
_(Loca, Loca, Loca)_

_Soy Loca con mi tigre_  
_(Loca, Loca, Loca)_

_¡Dios mio! (ah)_

Nanoha prendió su iPod y lo pusó en volumen alto, me iba a pasar un auricular, sin embargo preferí que no me lo diera, no quería que pasé por el mismo sufrimiento que los que nos encontrábamos ahí, así sea por un oído.

Bueno, otros buscaban la manera de cómo "dejar" de escucharla.

Unos se golpeaban contra la pared, otros se tapaban los oídos con los lapiceros y algunos buscaban en internet (Por medio de sus celulares) la manera de quedar sordo al instante.

_El está por mí_  
_Y por ti borró (borró)_  
_Eso que tú tienes to'o_  
_Y yo ni un Kikí_

_Yo soy loca con mi tigre_  
_Loca, Loca, Loca_

_Soy loca con mi tigre_  
_Loca, Loca, Loca_

_Soy loca con mi tigre_  
_(Loca, Loca, Loca)_

_Soy Loca con mi tigre_  
_(Loca, Loca, Loca)_

Queremos pensar que ese día nunca existió muchos quedaron traumados de por vida. ¿Qué hice yo? Pues, nada, no quede trraumada, eso sí que no. ¿Cómo? Ustedes no _"conviven"_ con Hayate, lo que quiero decir es que no paran con ella todo el día, sin embargo nuestro grupo sí, por eso Nanoha no estaba sorprendida cuando esto pasó.

Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que Nanoha vino a esta escuela y sólo 10 minutos después de la tortura de Hayate. Ella insiste que debería cantar en "American Idol", pero esta loca, inclusive la idea de las "Palomas alienígenas" seguía en pie. Les contaré:

_**-Flashback-**_

"¿Ya desististe a tu idea de que las palomas son alienígenas?" – Preguntó Susuka.

A lo que las tres, sí, Arisa, Nanoha y yo la quedamos mirando con cara de _'¿Qué acabas de hacer?'_.

"¡Jamás! Lo son y algún día lo comprobaré." – Respondió Hayate con pose de _'victoria'_.

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

Suspiré.

Nanoha y yo estamos en mi casa, y vamos a empezar a ver la dichosa película de Hayate.

Antes de darle play arqueé una ceja y prendí mi laptop.

"¿Qué haces Fate-chan?" – Preguntó Nanoha recostándose en mí.

Pasé saliva.

"Voy a buscar de qué trata esa película." – Respondí.

"¿Por qué?" – Preguntó.

"Puede que sea una pornosotros."

"¿Pornosotros?"

La miré incrédula.

Suspiré.

"**PORNO**sotros."

"Ahh…" – Se sonrojó y volvió a recostarse.

Abrí los ojos al leer.

"¿Qué dice?" – Preguntó saltando.

Sonreí de lado.

"¿El argumento?" – Pregunté nerviosa.

"Mmh, ok" – Dijo.

Demonios…

"_Argumento:_

_Rachel (Piper Perabo) es una joven inglesa que está a punto de casarse con Heck (Matthew Goode), su novio desde hace varios años. Luce (Lena Headey) es la dueña de una florería en un suburbio del norte de Londres y es la encargada de hacer los arreglos florales para la ceremonia. Cuando Rachel camina hacia el altar, su mirada se cruza con la de Luce. La conexión entre ellas es instantánea e intensa. Durante la recepción de la boda, Rachel accidentalmente pierde su anillo en el ponche; Luce no duda en ayudarla a recuperarlo metiendo su mano en la bebida hasta encontrar la alianza._

_Luce entabla una amistad con la hermana menor de Rachel, Henrietta, quien es llamada "H" por su familia._

_Tres semanas después de la ceremonia Luce es invitada a cenar por Rachel, quien planea presentarle a Coop (Darren Boyd), el mejor amigo de Heck, interesado en seducir a Luce después de que la conoce en la boda. Antes de que Coop llegue a la cena, Luce le cuenta a Heck que es lesbiana, lo que tira abajo los planes de los recién casados._

_Mientras Heck invierte largas horas en un trabajo que no lo satisface, anima a Rachel a mantener una amistad con Luce. Las dos pasan una tarde juntas, viendo un partido de fútbol primero y luego en un salón recreativo de arcade (en donde ambas protagonistas bailan en una máquina de Dance Dance Revolution). Al caer la noche, Rachel camina con Luce en dirección a su apartamento. Su despedida está llena de tensión: Rachel está a punto de besar a Luce, pero un segundo antes se arrepiente y se retira hacia la entrada del edificio._

_En los días siguientes Rachel intenta negar su creciente atracción por Luce, en un esfuerzo por serle fiel a su marido. Por su parte, Luce no desea romper un matrimonio. Rachel enfrenta a Luce en una habitación en la parte posterior de la florería, expresándole sus sentimientos hacia ella y la imposibilidad de esa relación. Después de esto se retira del lugar para volver segundos después y besar a Luce. Ambas son interrumpidas por Heck, quien se detiene a comprar flores para Rachel. Le cuenta a Luce que siente que la distancia entre él y Rachel crece, culpando por ello a su trabajo. Después de oír esto Rachel (quien escucha todo desde la habitación) se siente arrepentida y le dice a Luce que no quiere traicionar a Heck nuevamente. Posteriormente le confiesa a Heck que tiene sentimientos hacia otra persona, sin decirle quién es. Heck recurre a Coop en busca de ayuda, tras lo cual Coop, enojado, enfrenta a Luce, suponiendo que es ella la persona de la cual se enamoró la esposa de su amigo. Luce, decidida a alejarse de Rachel, planea viajar fuera del país dejando su tienda a cargo de su madre._

_Cuando Rachel celebra su cumpleaños en casa de sus padres, H comenta acerca de las vacaciones de Luce. Tras ver la reacción de su esposa, Heck se da cuenta de que es Luce la persona de la que ella se ha enamorado. Amándola demasiado y procurando evitar su infelicidad, el joven decide dar a su esposa la libertad de irse con Luce. Rachel confiesa a sus padres que está enamorada de una mujer y con su ayuda se dirige hacia el aeropuerto en busca de Luce. Las dos mujeres se encuentran y se besan en medio de un embotellamiento en una atestada calle de Londres._"

"Y eso… ¿Le recuerda a nosotras?" – Dijo Nanoha.

"Al parecer…"

Se acercó más a mí.

"¿Qué se sentirá estar contigo?" – Preguntó de una manera muy, en serio, **muy** melosa.

"¿Ah?" – Salté.

"Ya sabes – Se puso encima de mí. – Estar contigo."

"Nanoha, tu mirada me asusta." – Dije nerviosa.

"¡Jajaja!" – Empezó a reír.

Me senté y la miré.

"¿De qué te ríes?" – Pregunté.

"¡Jajajajajajaja!" – No paraba.

"¿Nanoha?"

"E-Es que- JAJAJAJA- Ha-Hayate-chan y yo- JAJAJA- Te hicimos esta broma."

Suspiré, me levanté y me acerqué hacia ella.

"¿Una broma?" – Pregunté.

Nanoha se levantó y paró de reír en el acto al ver la cercanía que había entre nosotras.

"¿Fate-chan?"

"Haber si esto te parece una broma."

Y sí.

Exacto.

La jalé hacía mi, levanté su rostro.

Ajá.

Sí.

La besé.

No las mejillas o en la frente.

La besé en los labios.

Y pasó algo muy chistoso.

Nanoha pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y me respondió.

Sí, respondió mi beso.

**-Fin del IV capiítulo-**

* * *

**Notas del autor**

¡Demore! Lo sé. Bueno como ven estoy actualizando los fics, así que, continuaré actualizando. No los he olvidado.

¿El siguiente capítulo? xD

No les daré el adelanto~x3

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

Nanoha y yo nos separamos para tomar aire.

Ella volvió a la realidad y me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"¿Porqué lloras?" – Le pregunté.

"Uhm, Fate-chan, ¿No lo ves?"

Me separé de ella y la miré sorprendida.

"¿Ver qué?" – Pregunté.

Nanoha sonrió pesadamente.

"Nos acabamos de besar y lo tomas tan a la ligera…"

"Uhm… - Suspiré. – No lo tomo a la ligera. – La tomé de nuevo entre mis brazos. – Lo tomo muy en serio."

Y la volví a besar, una vez más nuestros labios se buscaban desesperadamente en la ráfaga de pasión y locura que desprendían éstos.

* * *

**La chica nueva**

**Capítulo V**

* * *

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" – Exclamó la joven Amy saliendo de la escuela junto con Chrono.

"Amy, sabes bien que ningún Harlaown se toma las cosas a la ligera."

Amy suspiró. Chrono sí que era muy orgulloso.

"¡El asunto es que no puedo creer que Fate-chan y Nanoha-chan por fin hayan aceptado que entre ellas pasaba... bueno, algo!"

"Te emocionas por las puras Amy." – Respondió el joven bebiendo una soda.

"Uhm… No es eso… ¿Y cómo harán para el baile de fin de año?"

Chrono levantó una ceja.

"Pues no lo sé." – Terminó.

Amy suspiró y se limitó a responder su celular que sonaba con insistencia.

"¿Diga?" – Contestó la joven al tiempo que activaba el altavoz.

"¿Amy-san?" – Dijo la otra voz.

"Ara, ara, Yuuno Scrya."

Chrono miró a Amy con detenimiento y ella le devolvió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Uhm, sí, Amy-san, me preguntaba si podrías darme el número de Nanoha Takamachi."

Chrono giró molesto y Amy tan sólo sonrió.

"Uhm, Yuuno-kun ¿Algún progreso con Nanoha-chan?"

Chrono hizo más notoria su molestia frunciendo el ceño a lo que Amy le sacaba la lengua.

"Pues, aún no hay progreso."

"Amy, tenemos que irnos." – Dijo Chrono en voz alta.

"Vale, vale." – Respondió Amy,

"¿Me lo darás?" – Preguntó Yuuno entusiasmado.

"Nop, - Negó Amy. - ¡Adiós!"

Cerró la tapa de su celular y miro a Chrono sonriente.

"¿Porqué lo ilusionaste?" – Preguntó Chrono riendo.

"¡Jajaja! Por algo te dije que me dejaras conversar con él, además, - Besó en la frente a Chrono. – nadie le dará el número de Nanoha-chan. Así que Fate-chan, puede dormir tranquila."

Chrono sonrió.

"Gracias Amy."

"Por cierto Chrono, - Llamó la joven parando. - ¿Cómo empezó su relación?"

Chrono suspiró.

"Eres una chismosa."

Amy infló su mejilla derecha con molestia.

"¡Dime!" – Exclamaba la joven sacando de sus casillas a Chrono Harlaown.

"¡Vale! - Exclamó. – Pues, yo llegué temprano ése día, y bueno, prendí el estéreo y…"

**-Flashback-**

_Seré tu amante bandido, bandido__  
__corazón corazón malherido__  
__seré tu amante cautivo, cautivo__  
__seré ¡ahum!_

_pasión privada dorado enemigo__  
__huracán huracán abatido__  
__me perderé en un momento contigo__  
__por siempre...__  
__Seré tu héroe de amor_

"Ejem." – Se escuchó. Haciendo que el joven dejara de cantar y apagara el estéreo de un golpe.

"¿F-Fate?" – Preguntó el joven girando lentamente.

Su hermana estaba parada al pie de las escaleras con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo con notoria sorna, a su lado se encontraba una Nanoha extremadamente sonrojada, seguro más por vergüenza ajena que por otra cosa.

"Hermanito." – Cantó Fate.

Chrono tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho y poco a poco se iba acercando a la puerta de la salida.

"¿Qu-Qué hacen tan temprano aquí?"

"Salimos más temprano que tú mi querido hermanito." – Respondía Fate mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"P-Pues t-tengo que irme."

"¡Ah no! ¡Te quedas exactamente dónde estás!" – Exclamó Fate señalando a su hermano.

Chrono frunció el ceño.

"¡Yo soy tu hermano mayor!"

"¡Pero yo no estoy cantando idioteces ni bien llego a casa!"

Chrono pasó saliva.

"Esto… - Interrumpió Takamachi. – Chrono-kun hay comida en la nevera." – Trataba de cambiar de tema.

"Me encanta cuando te sonrojas así." – Dijo Fate al tiempo que abrazaba a Nanoha.

Chrono levantó una ceja.

"F-Fate-chan, tu hermano está aquí." – Señalaba Nanoha.

Fate rió.

"Chrono, Nanoha y yo somos novias."

Nanoha se paralizó.

Chrono abrió la nevera, sacó una lata de soda, la abrió, y la bebió.

"Bien por ustedes." – Respondió sacando un plato.

Nanoha lo miró confundida.

"Demoraste Fate, creí que nunca lo harías." – Terminó el mayor poniendo en el microondas el plato de comida.

Fate se sonrojo notoriamente.

"¡C-Cállate!" – Exclamó molesta la menor.

"¡Ah! – Exclamó Chrono y miró a Nanoha. – Al parecer le gustas desde el momento que te vio."

Nanoha se puso mucho más roja que un tomate. Y Fate bajaba las escaleras con rapidez para golpear a su hermano quien con agilidad sacó su plato del microondas y entró a su cuarto cerrándolo con llave.

"¡Maldición!" – Exclamó Fate.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Amy miró a Chrono molesta.

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó el joven.

"No me has dicho como se le declaró."

Chrono tosió varias veces.

"¡Es mi hermana! ¿Crees que eso me importa?"

Amy suspiró.

"Hombres…"

_Pst, pst._

Chrono y Amy voltearon al escuchar ese sonido.

"¡Wa!" – Exclamó Chrono al ver quien era.

Hayate Yagami los miraba con su clásica cara de gato.

"Hayate-chan, - Saludó Amy - ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Pues escuché casi toda su conversación."

"Wow…" – Dijo Amy sorprendida.

"¡No deberías escuchar conversaciones privadas!" – Exclamó Chrono molesto.

"Es lo mismo que le decimos nosotras." – Respondió Arisa entrando junto con Susuka.

Chrono suspiró.

"¿Cómo fue Hayate-chan?" – Amy adivinó que Hayate lo sabía.

"Inteligente Amy." – Respondió Hayate dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Todos, excepto Hayate y Amy, suspiraron exasperados.

"Lo que pasó fue que…"

**-Flashback-**

"¿Qué quieres decir con que te tomas todo en serio Fate-chan?" – Preguntó Nanoha rompiendo el beso.

"¿No lo ves Nanoha? Estoy enamorada de ti."

"¿Qué?" – Nanoha abrió los ojos como si fueran dos platos.

"Lo estoy Nanoha… La pregunta sería en realidad… Si tú estás enamorada de mi."

Nanoha pasó saliva.

"P-Pues yo…" – Nanoha bajó la cabeza.

Fate levantó su rostro y Nanoha le sonrió.

"Yo también estoy enamorada de ti Fate-chan, - Se sonrojó. – En sí, desde que me defendiste…"

Fate sonrió.

"Vaya."

Nanoha besó a Fate nuevamente.

"¿Y tú Fate-chan? – Dijo mientras se recostaba en su pecho. - ¿Desde cuándo?"

"Pues yo…"

_Seré tu amante bandido, bandido__  
__corazón corazón malherido_

Fate suspiró con fastidio y tomó la mano de Nanoha para llevarla a la sala a corroborar sus sospechas.

_seré tu amante cautivo, cautivo__  
__seré ¡ahum!__  
_

La menor de los Harlaown sonrió al ver a su hermano mayor cantando y aclaró la garganta.

"Ejem."

Después de la pequeña discusión y persecución. Nanoha abrazó por la espalda a Fate y le susurró:

"Te amo, Fate-chan."

Fate sonrió y giró para ver el rostro de su amada.

"Y yo a ti Nanoha."

**-Fin del flashback-**

"Aww…" – Suspiró Amy.

"¡Genial! ¿No crees?"

"¡Claro que sí Hayate-chan!" – Respondió Amy emocionada.

_**PLAF**_

"¡Kyaa!" – Gritaba Hayate de dolor.

Todos giraron sorprendidos y vieron a Fate con una vena gigante en la frente y otra roca en la mano lista para lanzar. A su lado Nanoha reía nerviosamente saludando con una mano.

"¡No se cuenta la vida privada de la gente!" – Exclamó Fate molesta.

"¡Maldición Fate! – Exclamó Hayate parándose. - ¡Uno de estos días me matarás!"

"No sé cuántas veces te ha hecho lo mismo y sigues con vida Hayate, eres sorprendente ¿No crees?" – Dijo Chrono y todos asentían ante lo que el joven decía.

"¡Nanoha-chan! ¡Fate-chan! – Saludó Amy. - ¡Felicidades!"

La pareja asintió nerviosamente.

"El baile de fin de año es mañana. ¿Irán?" – Preguntó Amy con los ojos brillando.

"Uhm, sí iremos Amy." – Contestó Fate.

"¡Genial! – Amy giró y tomó de un brazo a Chrono - ¡Es hora de nuestras clases de baile!"

Chrono se despidió con una mano mientras era arrastrado por Amy.

Arisa y Susuka siguieron otro camino arrastrando a Hayate dejando sola a la pareja.

Fate abrazó a Nanoha y la besó.

Nanoha sonrió y caminaron juntas.

* * *

El día del dichoso baile había llegado, las parejas llagaban al local una a una.

Chrono entró con Amy, Arisa y Susuka fueron juntas como amigas, Hayate llegó con Verossa, aunque al parecer ella le había echado el ojo a la hermana de éste llamada Carim. Por otro lado Yuuno Scrya estaba esperando en la puerta.

"¿A quién espera?" – Preguntó Arisa.

"A Nanoha." – Respondió Amy.

"Uhh…" – Susurró Arisa.

"¡Cuando vea a Nanoha-chan con Fate-chan apuesto a que no la volverá a molestar!"

"Eso no lo dudo Hayate-chan. - Respondió Susuka. – Lo que me preocupa es la reacción de Fate al ver eso."

"Uhm, yo trataré de controlarla." – Respondió Chrono parándose al otro extremo de la puerta.

En eso un auto negro, el cual Chrono reconoció, llegó al lugar.

La puerta del conductor se abrió y la joven de cabello rubio y vestido negro se apresuró a llegar a la puerta del copiloto con bastante gracia.

De la puerta apareció una joven de largos cabellos cobrizos y unos bellos ojos azules vestida con un largo vestido rosa.

Fate tomó la mano de Nanoha y la llevo hasta la entrada.

Yuuno Scrya al ver tal escena se quedó paralizado como una estatua. Chrono sonrió al ver eso y se acercó a él.

"Será mejor que busques otra pareja."

Lo tomó de la corbata y lo jaló hasta la fiesta para dejarlo ahí arrinconado hecho aún una estatua.

"¡Jajaja! – Reían todos. - ¡Eso fue genial! – Exclamó Amy."

Chrono sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a su hermana.

Ella confundida le dedicó una sonrisa.

Todos se acercaron a la pista de baile, y después de varias horas y tragos poco a poco se iba quedando desierto el lugar.

Hayate sentó a Verossa y se llevó a Carim a la pista.

Susuka y Arisa bailaban alegremente.

Chrono y Amy estaban sentados platicando.

Y por último.

Nanoha y Fate estaban admirando el bello cielo y a la brillante luna.

Fate tomó una de las manos de Nanoha y la llevó a su corazón.

"Nanoha, yo, Fate Testarossa Harlaown prometo, bajó está brillante luna que nos ilumina hoy, y nos iluminará el resto de nuestros días, que te amaré, te respetaré y te seré fiel, mi más puro deseo es ver tu felicidad, tu sonrisa, y que tus bellos ojos brillen de felicidad."

Nanoha sonrió y besó a Fate sonrojada por todo lo que ella había dicho.

"Yo, Nanoha Takamachi, prometo, bajo la luna que nos ilumina y nos iluminará, hacerte feliz Fate-chan, te seré fiel, y no dudes que de ahora en adelante te hare inmensamente feliz."

Fate sonrio.

"Te amo Nanoha."

"Y yo a ti Fate-chan."

"_Por toda la vida."_

**-Fin.-**

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Ya me puse a llorar T.T xD

¡El final! Uhm, pues, lo alargué más de lo que esperaba ^^. Espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos en mis próximas actualizaciones =D.

¡Hasta pronto!

Pd. Gracias por sus reviews, los tengo siempre en mente, gracias ^^.

Edición: Kida! Maldita abuela me las pagarás xD


End file.
